


When You Get to That Part

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael grieves with a new friend.





	When You Get to That Part

“In another world, I got it right, you know?”  
  
Destiny had no clue how to comfort him; though he had become her closet friend, his grief was as potent now as it had been the day they met, “Michael, sometimes…there’s nothing that anyone does. Abby must have known how much you loved her.”   
  
“I want to believe that, but I didn’t—fight. I didn’t go or make her stay; I let her go.” Michael tucked his phone away, refusing to look at the date any longer, “She was everything to me; my first love. My first everything, and she’s gone.”


End file.
